Vertical cavity, surface-emitting lasers (VCSEL), if properly packaged, can provide a cost effective laser array for the transmission of data signals. Prior laser array packages were often large in size, relatively expensive and required labor intensive active alignment. The present invention solves the above problems and allows optical transmitters to operate as high speed, parallel optical communication data links.